


Sanvers l Breathe (2 AM)

by GeekyStorytelling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, My First Fanvid, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyStorytelling/pseuds/GeekyStorytelling
Summary: A Supergirl fan video for the Sanvers ship set to the song Breathe (2 AM) covered by Chyler Leigh.





	

A Supergirl fan video for the Sanvers ship ( Maggie Sawyer and Alex Danvers) set to the song Breathe (2 AM) covered by Chyler Leigh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat with me at:  
> Tumblr: https://geekystorytelling.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @GeekyStories  
> Youtube: GeekyStorytelling


End file.
